tu solo eres mi mision
by kikio Kazami
Summary: una chica con pasado terrible trabaja en una organisacion secreta en moscu y a ella le dan un mision de vijilar a un chico ¿se terminara enamorando de el o preferira su trabajo para acabar con quienes terminaron con todo lo que queria? dificil decicion
1. Chapter 1

Tu solo eres mi mision

Alice una chica de 19 años esbeltica , linda pero trizte y calculadora sin amigos sin alegria trabaja en asociacion donde su trabajo es atrapar a criminales o gente mala que abusa de otras

Alice te llama tu abuelo tienes una nueva misión – dijo un trabajador llamado dreen

Ya boy – dijo ella sin ninguna exprecion

Alice fue caminado hasta un laboratorio muy grande

Que pasa abuelo – se limito a decir la chica

Tengo una misión para ti la aceptas - dijo el abuelo

Claro – dijo esta sin siquiera pensarlo – de que se trata

Es esta foto – dijo mostrándole una foto en una gran pantalla la foto de un chico bien parecido ojos color miel tez morena cabello negro y lasio hasta poco arriba de los hombro la chica solo asintió – el es shun Kazami un fuerte contrincante que solo nuestra mejor ajente creo que puede controlar tu tendras que hacerte su amiga o si es necesario mas con tal de saber si es cierto lo que dice nuestro testigo Klaus de que ese chico ha matado a varias personas Alice incluyendo tus antiguos conpañeros a los que se les asigno la misión de que investigaran quien mataba a todas esas personas ellas también murieron – dijo esto ultimo haciendo que Alice hibienra en rabia

No te preocupes are mi mejor esfuerzo are todo lo posible hasta que ese que mato amis amigos este en prisión – dijo Alice confiada

No te confies tanto este tipo es de cuidado ya que su familia es muy importante así que lo mejor es que te ganes su confianza o quisa asta su amor – dijo el

Claro cuando salgo – dijo ella

Ahora mismo – dijo el

Que pero no tengo maletas – dijo Alice

No importa te darán nueva ya que tu estilo será nuevo tienes que parecer dulce no fría por lo que tu ropa será mas colorida – dijo el

Bueno almenos me quedo con la que traigo puesta – dijo ella resignada ella traia una falda negre y una blusa morada un chaqueta igual negra y unas botas del mismo color y en su cabello una diadema morada

Bueno ahora sal te darán los papeles en el avión iras a Japón – dijo el Alice asintió y hiba a salir pero antes- Alice no cometas el mismo error dos veces

Esta bien abuelo – luego salió de ahí rumbo a Japón

_**Bueno eso es todo este es nuevo así que no se si les guste ya verán que mas adelante se pondrá chido es todo bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

Conociéndonos

Alice pov

Ya estoy saliendo de Moscú y estoy muy nerviosa pero no lo hago notar ya que lo que paso hace dos años es por eso que mi abuelo decidió que me acompañaran dos amigos Keith y komba ellos eran los mejores en la liga masculina teníamos que cambiar completamente física mente así que era hora de una transformación a komba solo cambiaron su vestuario y le pusieron una gorra mientras que a Keith le pusieron un nuevo peinado asia arriba y ami que siempre llevaba mi cabello sujeto me lo soltaron y me vistieron con ropa mas alegre ya hibamos llegando a Japón encuanto llegamos nos dieron un apartamento muy amplio y desempacamos y dormimos ya que al siguiente día habría que ir a la escuela

En la escuela

Apenas llegamos y muchos chicos ya estaban alrededor mio y chicas alrededor de Keith y komba fue muy gracioso verlos sonrojados yo como pude me escabullí y corri hacia el patio mas lejano que había ese era el que estaba cerca de la sala de maestros me sente junto aun árbol y cerre los ojos y tenia planedo quedarme ahí asta el timbre pero se escucho una voz

Tu quien rayos eres y que haces aquí – dijo la vos de un chico habri los ojos lentamente

Soy Alice Gehabich y estoy descansando – dije tranquila mente

Pues vete este es nuestro jardín – dijo otro chico

No veo su nombre o caso tienen papeles y quienes son – dije curiosa

Mi nombre es ace – dijo uno

Y el mio Billy – dijo otro

Mucho gusto ahora dejen de hacer ruido quiero descansar – dije indiferente

Deveras que estas loca al retarnos sabes – dijo ace furioso

No me importa – dije sin prestar atención

Vete – grito Billy

No – subiendo el nivel de voz

QUE PASA A QUI – dijo una voz calmada

Nada que esta niña no se quiere ir de a qui – dijo ace

Por que no te vas – dijo volteándome a ver yo estaba sentada tranquila

Por que no quiero – dije serena

Shun pov

Por que no quiero – dijo serena me sorprendió la respuesta y la chica era muy linda

Chicos déjenla – dije haciéndoles una seña - esta vez te lo dejare pasar pero no te quiero volver a ver por aquí oíste

Si – dijo ella

Bueno mas te vale que no vuelvas – dije arogante

Ja espera yo dije que te había oído no que te aria caso – me dijo burlonamente obvio no sabe quien soy

Mira niña has caso o si….– dije pero me interrumpió

O si no que no creo que seas tan cobarde para golpear una chica – dijo parándose enfrente de mi si que era linda

Mira linda soy shun Kazami y se hace lo que yo digo – dije agarrándola de la barvilla la iba a besar entonces…

Continara….

_**Bueno que les pareció perdón por retrasarme pero ya ven uno aveces se ocupa mucho**_

_**Shun: si ir a bailar es estar ocopada**_

_**Yo: bueno ya de ves en cuando me puedo divertir bueno gracias por sus comentarios bye**_


	3. un enfrentamiento y un sentimiento

Enfrentamiento y un sentimiento

Alice pov

En ese momento el pensaba besarme pero quien se creía en un rápido movimiento me safe de el y con las artes de pelea que me habían enseñado lo tire

Quien te crees – dije furiosa ningún chico me ha robado un beso y este tipo no será el primero

Ya te lo dije no – dijo este – además esa pregunta debería hacerla yo quien te crees que eres para tratarme así

Pensabas besar a una chica que ni siquiera conoces – dije arrogante

Y eso que otras chicas hubieran querido estar en tu lugar ahora dime quien eres – ordeno

Mira para empezar yo no soy bobas como las demás chicas que quieren estar con tigo – dije molesta – y si quieres saber mi nombre averígualo tu mismo – dije

El iba a decir algo pero como sono la campana me fui de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

Entre al salón lo bueno es que no me tuve que presentar solo me asignaron un lugar

Shun pov

La verdad me quede en shock como se atrevía esa chica a hablarme así

Por culpa de esa chica llegare tarde – dije molesto en eso toco la puerta del salón

Sr Kazami donde se encontraba – dijo la maestra molesta

Lo siento mucho no se volverá a repetir – dije cortes mente

Mas le vale ahora siéntese – dijo yo solo asentí pero era mi sorpresa que la chica de ase rato estaba alado mio (las bancas son de dos) sonreí sínica mente pero ella no tubo ninguna reacción ante esto después de ahí las clases pasaron rápido asta la hora de receso

Ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos – dije tomandola del braso no se por que hise eso

Oye yo no dije que hiba a ir verdad – dijo ella molesta no me importo pero saliendo del salón ella seguía renegando entonce

Oye que te pasa suletala – dijo quien rayos es este tipo

Y si no quiero – dije retándolo

Yo no amenaso así que suéltala – dijo ese tipo molesto

No quiero además tu quien eres – dije enpesandome a enfadar

Yo soy Keith ahora suéltala – dijo

No – dije simplemente en eso sentí que me dieron un golpe en el estomago dejándome sin aire y el aprovecho eso y abraso ala chica

Estas bien Alice – dijo y ella asintió con que así se llama

Quien te crees – dije moleto tratando de tirarle un golpe

Dejalo en paz – me dijo Alice poniéndose en medio acaso el era su novio si así es are lo que sea para quitarlo de mi camino

Es tu novio Alice – dije en tono celoso ella se sonrojo

No… no es solo un amigo – dijo desviando la vista

Ajam si como no si te sonrojaste – dije

Bueno eso a ti no te interesa – dijo ese tipo – si ella es mi novia o no ese es nuestro problema no el tuyo

Escúchame bien alejate de ella – dije le hiba a tirar un golpe pero…

_**Hasta a qui que les pareció**_

_**Shun: o.0 no crees que te pasaste un poquito digo la acabo de conocer**_

_**Yo: jaaja ni que no quisieras**_

_**Shun:¬¬**_

_**Yo: bueno eso es todo dejen comentarios criticas bye**_


	4. el beso

_**Jejeje perdón por tardarme tanto pero como ya explique en el otro fic estaba muy muy ocupada**_

_**Shun: y como dije es mentira**_

_**Yo: no es cierto yo no digo mentiras T.T**_

_**Shun: no no llores es cierto yo solo lo hacia para fastidiarte**_

_**Yo: bueno¬¬ jajaja espero y les guste el fic**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escúchame bien alejate de ella – dije le hiba a tirar un golpe pero…

En eso paso corriendo un grupo de chicos de primaria

Shun shun dile a tus amigos que dejen a komba – dijo un chico

Que? Quien es komba – dijo shun

Es el chico nuevo el no sabia que ustedes son los que mandan diles que paren porfavor – dijo otro incandose

Jajaja pues que eso le sirva para no meterse con nosotros – dijo shun

Espera como dijiste que se llama el niño – dijo Keith en shock

Komba – dijo una niña

No puede ser donde están – dijeron unisonó Keith y Alice

En el tercer patio – dijo otro

Y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el tercer patio pero shun no se quedo atrás

Cuando llegaron una multitud de chico no lo dejaron pasar así que

Has un escalon con las manos – dijo Alice

Para que Alice acaso estas loca – dijo Keith

Has lo que te digo – dijo esta entonces Keith ovedecio y Alice salto a el escalon luego se dio impulso para saltar a tos los chicos cayendo en medio de los amigos de shun incluyendo alos que había conocido en la mañana y otros dos y komba – ya déjenlo empaz

Pero shun no perdió tiempo y el sin dificultad alguna salto a todos los chicos y cayo en frente de Alice

Ya Alice no te metas en lo que no te importa – dijo shun

Pues veras que si me importa por que el es mi hermano – dijo esta enrialidad no es su hermano pero ella dijo eso

Pues el deveria a aprender a no meterse con nosotros – dijo shun dando un paso al frente quedando a alo unos milímetros de esta

Y ustedes a no abusar de niños indefensos – dijo ella

Y que dejanos ser no – dijo este

Que no te puedes cayar y aceptar que te gane – dijo ella

No – dijo el

A no – dijo ella retadora mente

No – repitió este

Apuestas – dijo ella

Claro pero no p… - dijo el pero no pudo continuar por que ella lo estaba besando cuando lo solto el estab total mente sonrojado

Jajaja creo que gane Kazami – dijo ella votiandose - vamos komba

Quien te crees – dijo tomandola de la muñeca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bueno hasta aquí que les pareció y a ti shun a que te supo el beso **_

_**Shun: déjame en paz **_

_**Yo: huy que humor **_

_**Shun: ya despídete**_

_**Yo: okok ya voy bueno bye espero comentarios criticas lo que sea bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tu solo eres mi misión

Quien te crees – dijo tomándola de la muñeca

Ya te dije soy Alice Gehabich – dijo de espalda

En eso Keith reacciona

Alice ya deja de jugar vámonos – dijo este

Claro- dijo ella

Espera un segundo – dijo shun tomándola de la muñeca

No , suéltame – dijo Alice

No antes yo hago esto – dijo en eso la jalo para el darle un beso algo brusco que duro mas o menos 4 minutos (na: imajinense pobre Alice) – listo – dijo el

Que rayos fue eso – dijo Alice Keith se quedo plasmado y con un aura oscura – porque lo isiste

1 por que quise 2 me la devias y 3 ahora eres mi novia – dijo burlonamente

Es…pe..ra tu novia? Que cuando preguntaste y yo dije que si que no recuerdo – dijo ella

Es simple reglas de la escuela el o ella te besa y se lo devuelves ya son novios – dijo el con sencillez

Que eso es mentira además si fuera cierto yo soy nueva y no vale – dijo ella

Si es cierto además de que te quejas sales con el chico mas popular de la escuela – dijo el presumidamente

Huy que humilde eres – dijo ella sarcásticamente

Ps ya ves – dijo el

¬¬ presumido – dijo ella

¬¬u criticona – dijo el – pero no importa ya eres mi novia

No- dijo ella

Si – dijo el

Que no- dijo ella

Que si – dijo el

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

Ya basta – dijo Keith saliendo de shock – parecen bebes ya cálmense en primera Alice, shun no es presumido y shun, Alice no es criticona muchomenos tu novia oiste – dijo esto ultimo con aura oscura

Lo siento en lo ultimo te equivocas – dijo shun eso tocan la campana – vamos Alice – dijo tomandola de la mano casi arrastrándola

Espera se caminar sola además tanto deseas que sea tu novia ni siquiera me conoces – dijo ella pero shun no le iso caso

Shun pov

Si supieras , si recordaras que fuimos mejorea amigos de chicos ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi isimos una promesa que cuando nos volviéramos a ver no nos separaría nada ni nadie y se va a cumplir

**Hasta aquí **

**De que estará hablando shun eeee?**

**Por que una promesa?**

**Todas la preguntas que se hagan se reponderan en el sig capitulo**

**Gracias a todos y créanme las aprecio mucho y me estado encariñando con esta pag ya que conosi a muchas personas agradable bueno espero rewiers porfa bye**


	6. algo de celos

**Perdón perdón sorry sorry lo siento lo siento T.T no me odien pliss**

**Shun: ya deja de llorar no te van a odiar **

**Yo: claro que si tiene mas de cuatro meses que no actualiso y si alguna de ellas le gustan mis fics se lo que se siente que no se actualice rápido **

**Shun: -.-u bueno ya que ella no lo dice yo lo dire Bakugan no le pertenece ni nosotros los increíbles guapos bueno solo yo (yo: ¬¬) **

**Yo: bueno antes que nada quiero que le den la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero de discucio el es Ren de gundalian **

**Shun: que pero por que el**

**Ren: hola como están **

**Yo: hola ren bueno esplicare porque la verdad es que quiero variar parejas y me gusto renxalice por eso lo invite**

**Ren: gracias**

**Shun: ¬¬ mejor a leer**

Alice pov

-.- por fin habían acabado las clases había sido un día muy pero muy pesado pensar que fuese novia de ese bobo ¬¬ aunque pensando bien eso me podría ayudar -.- pero quien diría que fuese tan pesado pero no importa pasare sobre quien sea para hacer que el que mato ami equipo page

Por fin las clases habían acabado pero saliendo de salón algo o mas bien alguien me paro

Oye Alice… - dijo el

Que quieres – dije fría

No deverias ser así – dijo el

¬¬ y por que no ya ves ni siquiera me aguantas por que quieres que sea tu novia – dije

Por que se muy bien que solo estas actuando y se que no eres así aunque lo quieras aparentar y sabes que no se ati pero ami me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver desde que han pasado mas de 8 años – dijo pero que….

Shun pov

Por que se muy bien que solo estas actuando y se que no eres así aunque lo quieras aparentar y sabes que no se ati pero ami me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver desde que han pasado mas de 8 años – dije chin hable de mas

Que pero yo no te conozco – dijo ella desconcertada

No tu no no lo recuerdas pero yo si y voy a hacer lo posible para que me recuerdes – dije ya no hay vuelta atrás – me voy –dije y le di un beso en los labios – no vemos – dije escuche que me reclamo pero no le hise caso me pregunto si se quedara en su antigua casa lo que me preocupa esque no ha mencionado a su abuelo -.- me pregunto si estoy interfiriendo en su misión o soy yo loo que es imposible poque yo no he hecho nada malo entonces habrá regresado?...

Alice pov

No puedo evitar en lo que shun me dijo ya habíamos llegado ala casa no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de shun …. Ya no pude pensar mas Keith apareció

Se pude saber que te pasa – dijo el después de todo yo gustaba de el y el de mi lo entiendo -.-

Nada – dije fingiendo que no sabia de uqe hablaba

Tu tenias que hacerte su amiga no su novia – dijo el

Para a tu escenita este es un trabajo no combinare sentimientos en esto si..- dije

Así como hace tres años – dijo

Sabes que eso fue un error que no se volverá a repetir si – dije

Confiare en ti – dije era hora de dormir saben en esta casa me sentía en mi hogar era como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes aaa pero ya era hora de dormir -.- así que hasta mañana

Al día siguiente

Me cambie para la escuela y Sali de la casa antes que Keith y komba pero no crei lo que estaba viendo shun Kazami en la entrada de la casa no me había fijado pero sus ojos dorados eren hermosos se me hacían conocido de hecho soñaba con unos ojos así mientras estaba en el cuartel pero que me esta pasando

Hola buenos días – dijo el

Buenos días – dije – como sabes donde vivo – pregunte

Vivo en el dojo de alado – dijo con sencillez

Mmm ya veo – dije

No vamos – pregunto

De hecho estaba esperando a kith y a komba – dije

Que – dijo enojado – entiendo que komba viva aquí es tu hermano pero Keith por que el vive aquí – dijo celoso

Yo solo me rei

Por que te ries – dijo

Por tus celos –dije el solo sonrio y se acerque

Si soy muy celoso así que no se te acerque nadie ni Keith – dijo y me beso

Lo siento Keith es mi amigo y a el lo tendras que soportar – dije

Mmm pero júrame que el no es nadamas que un amigo para ti que no sientes nada por el – dijo shun

Lo juro – conteste sin pensarlo no sabiendo que alguien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación

**Hasta qui espero y le guste mucho y enserio siento no haber actualisado ante y espero que les agrade la idea de ren los kiero nos vemos**


End file.
